The Blond Uchiha
by razzor highland
Summary: Naruto gets attacked and contacts with his tenant what will happen when he see's a girl that lost her family as well. Naru/FEM Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

THE BLONDE UCHIHA

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters

Prologue

It was a special day for the village of konohagakure, it was October 10 the death of the 9 tailed fox demon but also the death of the strongest ninja and the greatest hero known to the ninja world, Minato Namikaze the yondaime hokage he battled the demon fox and won he sealed half of the foxes chakra in himself and the other half in his first and only born, Naruto Namikaze – Uzumaki with the only jutsu that can defeat the fox the **Reaper Death Seal **and he and his wife Kushina Uzumaki – Namikaze died.

6 years later

Now you see a 6 year old naruto running for his life from a group of drunken villages and shinobi that were spouting stuff were like "get that demon" and "Kill Him", naruto was running as fast as his legs could hold him but he was slowing down he needed a place to hide and quick he saw an ally way 'Yes' He thought he ran down the alley but it ended up to be a dead end 'No' he thought he heard chuckling he turned and saw his pursuers "Heheheh got you now demon time for payback for all the people you killed" A villager said "What are you saying i didn't kill anyone" cried Naruto

"Don't lie to us you killed so many and it's time to die" the same man chuckled, and the beating began they kicked, punched, slash and stabbed with kunai and other sharp objects they had, when they left naruto had 3 broken ribs, 1 broken arm and leg both had severe slices on them, had a concussion and blood coming down his face where he had a black eye, broken nose and a split lip. When the sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and his trusted ANBU Cat, Dog Weasel, Raven and snake came to the scene they saw Naruto, Let's just say the hokage wasn't happy "GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL NOW" HIRUZEN ORDERD/SHOUTED "Hai" they all said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Naruto woke up in a sewer full of pipes "**SO MY CONTAINER FINALLY COMES TO SEE LITTLE 'OL ME I'M TOUCHED" **said a booming voice laced with sarcasm Naruto tuned with a start and looked on with fear at the gigantic Fox "Who are you?" said Naruto fearfully the fox chuckled "**I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE" **He Bellowed with pride "but I thought the Yondaime killed you" Naruto said with confusion "**HAHAHAHAHAH KILL ME IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO KILL ME I AM MADE OF CHAKRA IF I DID DIE I WOULD BE REBORN SOMEWHERE ELSE"** he said "Then why are you here?" Naruto Asked "**I WAS SEALED IN YOU BY THE YONDAIME SINCE HE COULDN'T ASK ANY OTHER PARENTS TO DO SOMETHING THAT HE COULDN'T DO SO HE SEALED ME IN HIS OWN SON." **he said "But that means" "**YES YOU ARE THE FOURTH'S SON" **he said with amusement "Than who is my mother?" "**MY LAST CONTAINER KUSHINA UZUMAKI,** **YOU MIGHT WAN'T TO WAKE UP THE OLD MAN WANTS TO SEE YOU AND TELL HIM YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR PARENTS BYE BYE" T**he fox say's in farewell**.**

Naruto woke up to see the caring eyes of his surrogate grandfather "Oji-san where am I?" asked naruto a little dazed

"You're in the hospital naruto how are you feeling?" said Hiruzen in worry "yes I'm alright when can i get out of here?" asked naruto "tomorrow but can you tell me what happened While you were asleep you were talking in your sleep?" asked Hiruzen "Oh that reminds me I know everything about my parents" said naruto while Hiruzen was sitting there with his jaw on the floor, Hiruzen got over his surprise and suddenly got serious he did a few hand seals **"Privacy Seal Activate" **said Hiruzen "tell me everything!" said Hiruzen

Naruto told Hiruzen everything about his encounter with the fox "So that's what happened Jii-san" said naruto "Well that is troubling now isn't it" said Hiruzen sadly "Well you ready for the academe Naruto?" said the old man changing the subject "Yes I am Jii-san I can't wait!" Screamed Naruto excitedly "hehehe calm down Naruto you just need to wait till tomorrow" Chuckled Hiruzen "Yer well I've got to go bye Ojii-san" said naruto "Bye Naruto" waved the old man."

Naruto got home and went to bed ready for tomorrow for the academy.


End file.
